Memories of the past
by ranchanXucchantomboy2
Summary: Just a story i wrote, it was a dream i had a few nights, ago, They all remember a bad memory they didn't want to remember, and what happens when they relive it again and again falling into darkness 0 o


Today is technically the first day of spring break It's Monday, though on Sunday I have to go to outdoor school, which sucks. A few nights ago, I had a dream about Inuyasha.

The Inuyasha characters were on a mission going to fight off some demon, but then They all fell into what they thought was a memory of loss, except Kagome. Inuyasha saw Kikyo and Kikyo killed him. He felt the hurt, and mixed feelings, He watched as Kikyo killed him over and over again, which weakened his mind… As Inuyasha died again and again, he couldn't' believe it.

Meanwhile Kagome was lost looking for the others. She spotted Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in an illusion it wasn't really happening but he felt it and saw it and heard it, smelled it, and was getting weaker by the moment.

Monk Miroku, seemed to get trapped in his own illusion too. He watched himself as a kid, it was a dark night, he watched his Father use his wind tunnel and as his dad saved him and lots of people, he ended up dieing with the wind tunnel, as his whole family was cursed with this wind tunnel in his hand. Miroku wanted to help but his Father's good friend held on to miroku not allowing him to get sucked up again. He watched this scene happen again and again. His Father dieing, his scaredness, sadness, madness, all whelled up inside.

Shippo, he also watched as his Father got killed. One of the greatest Fox demons. His father was killed, slaughtered by this other demon. He couldn't do anything, because then he would die too and his father didn't want that. Shippo couldn't lie, but as this memory kept playing itself over and over again, Shippo's regret, loss, wish he could do something to save his Father, but it was no use. As he kept wanting to scream "Father look out!!" he couldn't get the words out. He was falling to the ground, he was dieing inside, as he last whispered "father…."

Sango… Sango was in far most probably the most pain. We all know which moment/memory she was reliving. As she and her father, brother Kohaku, and the tribe went to go and fight a demon. Naraku poisoned Kohaku with a bad shikon shard. Kohaku had red in his eyes. He used his weapon and slaughtered their Father. As a tear ran down sango's face, she screamed "Kohaku, what are u doing?!" Kohaku heard in his head, kill them all, kill them all now. He turned and killed the rest of the group of demon slayers and all the people. Sango ran to Kohaku "Kohaku stop!! Stop it right now" Kohaku threw his weapon and it landed in Sango's back. She barely whispered "kohaku…" Kohaku was released from his spell, he looked around. As he realized what he had done, he froze. Sango used all of her last energy to save Kohaku. "kohaku noo lok out!!" she ran in front of Kohaku as arrows went into both of them and they all seemed to die then and there. Sango wanted to scream do everything in her power not to think about it, the memory kept playing over and over in her head. She wanted to scream. Save the rest of her familiy, but she couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Her hopes were dieing as she fell to the ground. Tears streaming down her face, she was lost in the dark and despair, as she silently whispered, "Ko-ha-kuu….."

Now This part I don't remember exactly some parts were part of the dream some other part was part of the rest I made up.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, looked at him, and yelled INUYASHA!! Inuyasha? Are u okay? Inuyasha? She stared into his eyes. He looked so dead, she yelled again into his ears "Inuyasha!!" he whispered, "kik-yo… stop!" what? Kagome thought, I'm not Kikyo, he must be thinking about her. oh no, she realized probably what was happening, and knew he was suffering, and what moment he was reliving, I HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP NOW! "INUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAA" Inuyasha twitched, Kagome? Is that you? "Inuyasha wake up.. Please… wake up now!! It's just an illusion it's not really happening wake up wake up. Remember me, kagome? Wake up now!!" Kagome, kag-ome, as his eyes, suddenly opened up. He saw Kagome staring down on him. "Kag-ome?" "Inuyasha, we have to hurry, you were probably living an illusion a bad memory all over again, but it was just an ilusion I know u were thinking about…" she looked away. "we have to find the others quickly they are probably trapped in an illusion too." They both started looking around. Kagome found Shippo and Inuyasha found Miroku. "Hey miroku!! It's time to wake up!" he hit Miroku on the head really hard, "Inuyasha, at least wake him up nicely!!" "FIne, Hey Miroku come on it's just and illusion." Ow, Inuyasha? Miroku was confused as he suddenly stopped seeing the vision now he was in the dark. Did he say illusion?! Inuyasha!! Miroku yelled, no answer, he thought hard, and opened his eyes. "Yo, Miroku you awake now?," Miroku had some sweat on his face, "y-yea. You had an illusion too I take it?"

"yea."

Shippo and Kagome came running over, "Miroku do you know where Sango is?"

"No, but if it's true for everyone then Sango must be…. Let's split up,"

"Okay" everyone agreed. Miroku ran as fast as he could if I'm correct, Sango's suffering terribly, Her brother…." Miroku found Sango by a pond. He ran over to her. She fell to her knees. "Ko-ha-ku.." She looked so dead. "Sango!! Sango come on!! It's just an illusion, please you must wake up." Houshi-sama…. Her eyes opened a little. "Sango, you have to wake up, Sango!! Remember It's me, Miroku, if you don't wake up now , you'll be stuck in the dark forever!" Hou-shi-sam-a Miroku, As she kept watching Kohaku die again and again, she almost lost all hope, but as she heard Miroku's cry for her louder and louder, she still had a small dim light of hope in her heart. "Houshi-sama, Houshi Sama, Houshi-sama!!" She opened her eyes and regained consciousness. "Houshi-sama," She tried to smile, "Sango, it's okay." As he held Sango in his arms, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha, found them. "Miroku is Sango Okay?" "yea, I think she'll be okay for now." Sango lay there in Miroku lap, a few hours later, she awoke. "Houshi-sama?" "Welcome back Sango, it's over now."

"Ko-hak-u, he's gone."

"Sango remember he's still got a shard I him, he's a live."

"I know," tears started again, as she sat up and actually cried in Miroku's arms. And Miroku didn't do anything perverted this time. Kagome, Inyasha, and Shippo were all hiding behind bushes and staring at them. "Come on Kagome, let's let them be. This really ain't that fascinating." She nodded her head. As the group got through another adventure was over.

Well that's the story, my dream I guess, tell me what u think. Sorry I know some parts like the memories, some parts weren't right but I didn't remember everything, and I didn't want to go look what happened up. So leave a review tell me how you liked it, I know it was not ver good editing, I didn't do paragraphs, capitols, and all that stuff, I was lazy and wrote this really fast, I had to free write so I wrote about this.Thanks for reading!


End file.
